


More than a DJ

by thatonefandomwriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drunken Confessions, Highschool AU, Human Zenyatta, I love these two nerds, M/M, Mako is Jamie's godfather/caretaker here, Other, and a lucio who is far too nice and forgiving, featuring a jamie who can't deal with emotions, its just a lot of fluff, zenyatta is a total stoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonefandomwriter/pseuds/thatonefandomwriter
Summary: Lucio has a crush on the loud-mouthed Australian and all his friends know it, but everything changes when he's invited to one of Jamie's famous parties.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this and let me know you're thoughts! There should be roughly three chapters??? Maybe more, I'm not sure yet.

It’s been three months since the Australian had moved from across the ocean and into California. In that time he’s caused two bathroom garbage can fires, nearly gotten into a fist fight with the school’s personal rent-a-cop, and had already hosted several outrageous parties. 

Or so Lucio had heard. He wasn’t much for parties unless they were the ones he could choose his own music to play, which usually meant the weekend parties in Hanna’s basement with his tiny group of friends. Maybe he’d go to a party if the cute new guy invited him; call him by his name and be all shy when he asked. Like in the movies that Hanna adored watching. He tried not to make it so obvious that he was staring, but it was impossible! The guy had a laugh that just attracted attention, it was loud and high pitch, with a weirdly adorable amount of maniac thrown in there somewhere. He was cute too, he was tall as hell with wild blond hair that stuck up every which way, and his eyes were damn gorgeous. Everything about this guy was gorgeous, though. He was covered in freckles and piercings, and even tiny scars from random incidents, but it was all so endearing. 

“Even the Iris can see that you’re staring him down from across the cafeteria.” Zenyatta mumbled in his usual pleasant tone. He smiled at his friend despite his joking manners and nudged Lucio towards the lines to get their food. While they walked, the taller boy started going on a tangent about how he was high last night and figured out the theory of everything while listening to political podcasts. Then, how he wrote down the theory on his laptop, and woke up to a word document that said nothing more than the lyrics to “Daydream Believer.” The two chuckled about the situation as they walked through the line, Lucio getting a slice of pizza and Zen taking a salad since it was the only vegan option at the school. They continued to walk outside the school and sit in there little nook underneath the trees with Genji and Hana already sitting there, both furiously tapping away at their DSs. Hana looked particularly smug and Genji looked devastated. 

“How dare you! You killed me again!” Genji cried throwing his hands over his eyes in frustration. Hanna shrugged and popped her gum. 

“Get good, scrub.” She retorted with a giggle. Her smile faded as she noticed how agitated he truly was, the tension quickly growing in the group. 

“Genji. Do you want to walk around?” Zen asked gently, his voice soft and relaxing just as always. At the silence the other three exchanged slightly concerned looks. It wasn't like Genji to get frustrated, not since him and Zen started dating at least. He was always one to diffuse the tension and calm people down. “Come on, Sparrow.” The teenager murmured as he stood up, pulling the green haired boy up with him, mouthing to the other two that it was okay. It didn't take a genius to realize that there were other reasons why Genji was upset. Most of them surrounding his family and the conflict that had bubbled to the surface after his brother came back to visit from college. 

“Geez. I didn't mean to freak him out.” Hana mumbled, looking a little upset with herself. “I probably should've let him win.” She added, stuffing her DS in the front pouch of her bright pink bookbag. 

“Don't worry about it! Its other stuff. Not you.” Lucio said quickly, knowing how quick she was to blame herself. “So how's the YouTuber thing going?” He asked, taking her attention off the previous conversation. He smiled when she jumped onto the subject change. 

“It's going pretty awesome, actually. A little too slow than what I had hoped, buy whatever. Almost a year in and I can't wait to hit 100 subs!” She squeaked, starting to talk about how she was almost old enough to start making money off of it, and how it was going to change the game for her. She was living her dream, and she would fight tooth and nail to make it as a progamer. 

Lucio listened, matching her grin and encouraging her to continue. He couldn't keep how proud he was for her a secret. She was living the damn dream. After her excited outburst, they both settled back and started eating their lunches in a comfortable silence. He was going to miss her after he graduated, their friendship was amazing and it made him sad that he was going to go to New York. She was his best friend, and he was hers without a doubt. They still had Skype, but it wasn't going to be as nearly of a healing experience as watching movies in her basement and talking. He sighed gently, he was going to miss her like crazy. The Brazilian shrugged off the distracting thoughts and focused back on eating the slice of pizza and take occasional sips from his water bottle. 

After a few moments the couple returned, Zen playing with his beaded necklace as they walked hand in hand back to their little group. “Everything is fine.” He said softly, the two sitting back down and starting to eat their respective lunches; Genji offering a Japanese desert his mother had made for the four of them to have. 

“So, me and Zen are gonna skip after lunch and head to the planetarium. You guys in?” Genji asked as he ate his bowl of steamed vegetables. He smiled as Hana agreed, glancing to Lucio for a confirmation that he was also going. 

Lucio frowned slightly and shook his head. “Nah man, I can't. Mr. Reyes knows I've been skipping his class. I think he's looking for an excuse to give me detention now.” He explained, disappointed in himself that he had to abandon the rebellious trip. “Maybe I'll catch up with you guys after class?” He was thankful for Zen’s affirming nod. 

“We'll even walk you to the pit of sweat and despair.” Genji offered with a chuckle. The four finished up their lunches and talked for a little while until the bell rang through the courtyard, singling for their sixth period class to start. 

The small group walked down the crowded halls before leading Lucio to the front of the men's locker room. “Good luck with Reyes. I heard its dodgeball today.” Hana said with a look of sympathy on her face. Both Genji and Zen said their goodbyes as well, the latter giving the Brazilian a knowing smile before walking away with the group. Lucio simply took in a deep breath and entered the locker room. 

He quickly changed his clothes and stuffed his bag into his locker, trying his best to put off having to go up to gym too early. He could hear the conversation behind the row of lockers and couldn't help but crack a smile when he heard it. 

“You lost your arm HOW?” 

“Dingo ate it. Croc took the leg. See?” The voice was surprisingly nonchalant even though he was making up an extravagant lie.

Lucio turned the corner to see Jamie lift up the leg of his grey sweatpants to show the prosthetic limb. “Pulled ‘em right off when I was swimming.” The blond chuckled, watching the small crowd of boys head out to the gym floor. He stood up, perhaps too fast since he stumbled slightly before he was steadied. He stared at the shorter teen in shock when Lucio helped him stand properly. “Thanks, mate.” He mumbled glancing down at his sneakers. He chuckled out of awkward embarrassment before turning and heading up the steps, the shorter of the two following close behind. 

 

Lucio stood in the line of students, watching as his teacher split them into two teams, he was praying to whoever was out there that Jamie and him ended up on the same team. “Santos, left. Smith, right. Fawkes, left.” Mr. Reyes mumbled as he walked down the line of students, as if he had heard Lucio’s wishes. “Alright go to your respective side of the gym with one hand on the wall.” He explained, glancing down to his tablet and marking off which students were present, and which weren't.

“Oi! What if I only have one?” Jamie called, earning a laugh from the class and a hiss of, “improvise” from his teacher.

The whistle blew and the game started ruthlessly. Soon enough there were only three people left on his team; Lena, Jamie, and himself. Jamie got out, then Lena followed soon after. He was left to his own against five people on the opposite team. The ball came flying towards him, he wasn't going to embarrass himself again. Much to his teammates’ surprise, he caught the ball in his hands, bringing in another player on his team. He caught the next one, too. He was jumping around, getting people out and bringing his teammates back onto the court. He continued until the game was over and he was drenched in sweat. The next match started, and he did it all over again. 

He was determined to show off in front of Jamie this time. 

When class was over and Lucio was thoroughly soaked with sweat like the rest obnoxious guys that take their gym classes far too seriously. He even got a few acknowledging smiles and whoops while in the locker room, even a little grin and pat on the back from Jamie.

Lucio used his gym shirt to dry off the sweat, then put on more deodorant, and even a little bit of body mist in hopes of covering up the smell. He shoved his gross clothes into the bottom of his bookbag as the room emptied out, leaving him to think he was alone. 

“Hey? Uh, Lucio?” A soft voice rang out, a voice the short teen was used to hearing in a loud, booming tone. 

“Hey, man! What's up?” Play it cool, Lucio. Play it cool. 

“I'm having a party tonight at my place and was wondering if, um-” 

Was Jamie blushing? Holy shit this guy is adorable. “You were wondering…?”

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe, uh, DJ? I heard you did it and maybe you'd want to? You can bring some friends if you want too.” 

Oh. He wasn't wanted because the other liked him, but because he could DJ.

“Yeah, man! No problem!” Lucio smiled through the rejection. 

“Right! So, here's my number and I'll text you the details! See you tonight!” Jamie shoved a crumpled corner of notebook paper into Lucio’s hands. He then gave a brief wave before running out of the room. 

Lucio stared at the paper once the other was gone. It was a sobering moment for himself because once more, he let his kindness mask his true desires. “Damn it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Number (3:57pm) : hey man! just letting you know its me! text me the deets asap!! :)

Unknown Number (3:59pm) : and by me i mean Lucio. sorry about that lol 

Unknown Number changed to Lucio 

Me (4:05pm) : np!! come over at like 7:30 ish to set up ok?? u just have to bring ur laptop i got an amp n speakers :))

Me (4:06pm) : my address is 320 whitker dr btw see you then!

Lucio (4:08pm) : okay man sounds like a plan! I'll see you then!

-

Jamie stared from the glow of his phone to the other end of his couch. “Hey Mako? I think I fucked stuff up.” He mumbled to his guardian, the only tell that the older man was even listening was the slight grunt that rumbled from his chest. The sound prompted him to go on despite himself. “That guy I was telling you about? Well, I invited him to the party tonight- like you suggested- and I froze up like I do when I get anxious. You know, like when I was seven and I wanted to play ball with-”

“Spit it out.” The older man hummed, pulling Jamie from his tangent before he could get too far lost on it.

“You're right, sorry. Anyways- I sort of bailed on inviting him as a date and instead invited him to… DJ?” Jamie dropped his head in his hands in frustration. Why was he so bad with emotions?! “God, I really screwed the pooch on this one, didn't I?” 

Mako simply shook his head, then glanced down to the book he was reading, when he felt pleading eyes land on him he rolled his own eyes. “You need to tell him how you feel. Stop dancing around it.” He shrugged, glancing back to his book, he was able to read two sentences before long legs stretched across his lap. “You don't seriously need help with this, right?” He glanced up to the blond and sighed deeply. Damn it.

Sometimes his godson could be a handful, since Jamie needed help with many social norms and his anxiety it could be stressful often. “You can't uninvite him now.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and first finger. 

“What else am I supposed to do?! I can't face him now!” 

The shrill voice went straight to Mako’s temples and pounded there. “Talk. To. Him.’ He felt like a broken record at that point. He couldn't simply keep repeating the same concepts, his head would explode. He wasn’t getting through to Jamie and god damn was it getting annoying. He sighed heavily and stood up, rubbing his temples at the headache that seemed to be pulsing now. He gave Jamie a stern look when he opened his mouth to speak, promptly silencing the blond. There was a silent conversation going on between the two before the younger finally broke the silence.

“I know, I know! But its hard! What do I say anyways Mr. I-know-everything-and-Jamie-don’t-know-shit?” He mocked, getting a gruff reply of, ‘language’ as the only response from his caretaker. 

“Flirt. Explain yourself. Fix your mistakes.” 

“Mom and Dad would've helped me out more. Unlike you.” Just as he said it, the words pierced through his heart, and Mako’s as well. “Sorry. I just… I'm getting worked up again, ain't I? I say stupid shit when I'm worked up.” He apologized for something the older man had already forgiven him for. 

After all, Mako would never blame Jamie for his lack of filter. Or anything else really. In his eyes, Jamison Fawkes could do no harm. “It's okay.” He said simply. He finally put his book down on the coffee table and caved. “What have you said so far?” The answer was more than a few sentences like he had hopea, it was twenty minutes of teenage angst as Jamie explained the multiple times he embarrassed himself in front of his crush. “I meant on the phone.” 

“Oh. Right.” The blond blushed and unlocked his phone, handing it to the other so he could read over the short lived conversation. He felt like an idiot for the whole mess. 

“What kind of beer does he like?” The question surprised the younger of the two. 

“I honestly have no idea?” 

“Ask.” 

He didn’t know why the question was relevant, but he sent the text despite himself. And when he got an answer, he just kind of shrugged. “He likes fruity vodka?” He pursed his lips. 

“Get it. I have to go to work. I’ll be home late. No one better be here or I’ll call the police.” Mako mumbled as he stood up, he ruffled the blond’s hair on his way to grab his bag and work another night shift. 

“You and I both know you won’t call the Jacks on me.” Jamie replied smugly, watching Mako walk out the door. He stared at the clock, it was only five o’clock. He could certainly make another beer run, or two if he were being honest, before he had to let Lucio inside. 

Oh.

Lucio was going to be at his house, hanging out with him, even talking to him? It was too much. He had to get these feelings off his chest at the party or he’d die. Maybe he was overreacting, he probably was but that didn’t matter to him. Time passed, and he went to buy the extra drinks, he had to ask what the best flavors of vodka was by the man behind the counter, who sneered at him before agreeing and telling him that the watermelon and green apple were the best. Which he happily bought and was on his way back home. 

When he got home he saw Lucio sitting in an old car, with three other people. His face lit up slightly. “Oi! C’mon in, just setting up!” He called with a smile, watching the group of four slip out of the car. 

Lucio was the first to hop out of the driver’s seat, grabbing his laptop excitedly. “Be cool, guys. I don’t want him to think we’re losers.” 

“But we are, losers.” Hana corrected, her eyes haven’t left the screen of her DS, even though she had gotten out of the car. “Aren’t we?”

Genji chuckled in agreement, his arm around Zenyatta’s shoulders. “Zen, why didn’t you tell me we weren’t losers anymore?” He asked with a chuckle. The four heading up to the front steps for Jamie to let them inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation, was brief as Jamie connected the laptop to the amp via an old, worn down cable covered in electrical tape. He then moved to connect the amp to both speakers, glancing to Lucio to give him the go-ahead to play a test song. The two worked for the next half hour or so trying to get the perfect blend of bass to the vocals and to manage to get the drums to no longer overpower everything else.

On more than one occasion, Lucio caught himself staring down the Australian below him. Watching with awe at how delicate a guy with one arm and using his teeth could manipulate tiny wires and rewrap cables in tape. When the silence became unbearable, he finally spoke up. “So, uh, what kind of music do you like? Metal? Pop? Punk? I probably have some on my computer.” He asks gently, going to his laptop and ready to search whatever genre the other said. 

“Sometimes. But sometimes I gotta focus, so it's,” He pauses like the next words out of his mouth are going to be something horrible. He glanced nervously around the room to see the other three guests sitting on a couch talking excitedly. He was in the clear to say it. “It’s classical. Like Tchaikovsky. A… And some Mozart.” He rubs the back of his neck. “But I don't expect you to play any of that!” He adds, an embarrassed blush crossing his pale cheeks.

Lucio was a bit surprised to hear the style choice, but he still found it adorable nonetheless and he could feel something hit him in the chest. “I don't have any of that. Sorry, dude. But I have some pop and stuff. As long as that'll work.” He said with a grin. He quickly turned to his laptop and played a song, allowing the synthetic drums fill the empty house. “Good?” He asks, his fingers grazing to change the artist to something other than his own music. 

“I love it! Who is this?” 

Shit. 

Lucio blushed and glanced to his computer. “Its, uh, actually mine. I made it on my computer.” He responded, his voice heavy with embarrassment. “I made a bunch of other stuff too.” He added, with a tiny bit more confidence thanks to Aussie’s excited chatter and begging him to play more stuff if he could. “Yeah, of course I can!” He grinned back. He stayed at his computer, watching as people slowly started to filter into the house, only a few did he actually recognize. Past that, he didn't know anyone, and his three best friends were nowhere in sight. 

As the night went on and the party finally took off, Jamie got drunk. Passed the point Lucio was sure was safe, but he kept that opinion to himself. After all, he was drinking too. And Jamie seemed to be a professional at keeping his alcohol. Lucio finally stopped hanging around his computer and decided to go find anyone to talk to, preferably someone he knew too. He felt rather starved of attention. 

He walked upstairs, walked into a bedroom of Angie making out with the star of the basketball team, and quickly apologized. He closed the door and tried the basement. No one he knew was there either. The whole house seemed to be crawling with drunken teenagers, and he honestly wanted nothing to do with it. After getting caught in a conversation with some college girl who was incredibly drunk for a while, he managed to wiggle away and head outside. He found Hana sitting outside, dozing off on Genji’s shoulder. Zen was standing up behind him, handing him a drink. 

“There's our DJ!” Genji called excitedly, waking up Hana in the process.

Hana went from tired and mildly annoyed to full blown excitement at the sight of her best friend. “Hey Lucio! It sounds amazing! Come over here!” She called, waving him over. He happily obliged and sat in the grass with the other three. He instantly pinched her cheeks grinning. 

“Aww, its past someone's bedtime!” Lucio laughed, pulling his hands when she started swatting at him. 

“I've been up for almost 24 hours, shut up!” She laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Jamison was looking for you.” Zenyatta said, his lips around a bottle of water. He was, as usual, the self proclaimed designated driver for the night. He just didn't like drinking, so he always avoided it. “I told him to stay around here, and that you'd come around.” He said gently, his voice as calm as ever. He glanced to the sky, watching the stars. “Hana and Sparrow are gonna get high in a bit. Would you like to join them?” He nodded when Lucio declined the invitation, saying that he was not interested in doing anything else. 

“I found him.” Genji added, staring at the tall figure slowly approaching the four. “Good luck talking to your future husband.” He mumbled. He quickly turned to peck his own boyfriend on the lips, much to his own surprised giggle. 

Lucio quickly stood up, shushing the three. He ran a hand through his braids, trying to play the whole situation calmly. When he heard his name being called, his cool exterior bubbled and melted away to a very panicked exterior. Was he really being called for? He was going to make a fool out of himself. He met the other halfway, stuffing his hands into his pockets and trying to play off his nervousness. “Hey man, what's up?” He asked, leading Jamie and himself away from the eager ears. They walked a good distance, which was not helping his nerves much at all. Did he offend? What was wrong? 

“I think you're hot. And cool.” 

Lucio had to pause for a few seconds to actually process the words. He mumbled a soft ‘what’ before he realized what the other said. “Jamie, I don't think i understand.” He said with a soft smile. 

“Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?” The blond was blushing hard, trying not to sound too pushy with the whole incident. He glanced down at his shoes, running a finger through his hair. Maybe he had misread the statement and the other was straight. 

“This isn't a joke or anything, right?” Lucio asked, staring at the other. He was skeptical in the least. 

Jamie’s eyes widened. “No, no! Sorry if it sounded like it! You're just really awesome and I wanted to go out! If that's alright with you, at least!” His voice was louder than intended and he scolded himself for the tone. That was damn stupid. He froze when his hand was grabbed. 

“Then, I’d love to go out with you tomorrow night.” Lucio said gently. He tried to signal the other to lean down, but when that didn't work, he simply pulled the other down and kissed his cheek. He then lead Jamie to his three friends, watching him drop down to talk to him, his voice as excited as ever. He was so impressed by the blond’s people skills and general friendly demeanor for looking so intimidating. 

The night wound to an end, and everyone had left. Including Lucio and his friends. Jamie cleaned up the tiniest bit before he laid down on the couch. When Mako strolled in at around three in the morning, he wasn't expecting Jamie to be up. “Oi! It was great! We're going out tomorrow night!” He called from the couch, scrambling to stand up. 

“Good.” There was the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips. 

“He kissed me too! Right on the mouth! An Actual kiss!” He cried, a personal victory for the Australian. He laughed lightly when his hair was ruffled. 

“‘M proud. Now go to sleep.” Mako responded, pushing the younger man up the stairs. “Goodnight.” He mumbled, fully smiling once the other was out of sight. He was truly proud of Jamie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, similar to Hana in this fic, I am also a small YouTuber looking to live out my dream. Check me out as pheeniecakes on YouTube if you like videogames and awkward bisexuals!


End file.
